toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy
Joy (ジョイ, Joi) is a Nurse who works at the Country of Life. Originally brought there along with her parents when she was still a child, her parents suffered from a horrible disease that was believed to have originated in the Gourmet World, and were afflicted for several years. The treatments were all in vain, however, and her parents passed away, finally finding some respite in death. Traumatized by their deaths and how she was unable to do a thing, Joy devoted herself to studying medicine, determined to make sure that no one would suffer and perish like her parents had. After several years of hard study, she managed to become officially recognized as a physician working in the country, and began her work. She has sense become well-known for both her beauty (earning her the title of Eye Candy of Life (ライフの目の保養, Raifu no Menohoyō)), as well as her intense desire to cure any ailment that comes before, having developed a firm belief that there is no disease that can't be cured, or no injury that can't be healed. This has also lead her to become infamous for her at times excessively determined, borderline ferocious desire to not stop working on a patient, even if they are technically healed, to the point of occasionally chasing them across whole countries to continue the treatment. She first became acquainted with bishokuya Marimo following one of his numerous escapades, which ended up with him being heavily injured and without a proper way to heal himself, thus forcing him to make his way to Life and acquire some treatment. After several more injuries, and therefore visits, Joy became fed up with his constant injuries and declared herself his personal physician, on the condition that he would make an attempt to avoid such injuries in the future, as well as serve as a guinea pig for her newer remedies when it was absolutely required. She appears as a major supporting character in Memoirs of a Bishokuya. Appearance In keeping with her title as the "Eye Candy of Life", Joy is a beautiful woman, with an excellent figure, a decently sized chest, and a perfect hourglass figure. She has somewhat long, light olive-colored hair, usually held into a ponytail in the back, while the bangs in the front are combed to the side, and two longer bits of hair fall over her shoulders in the front. She has light Caucasian skin, and her eyes are a violent, penetrating blue. Her standard outfit is fitting for her occupation, being very similar to an actual nurse, consisting of a single-piece tunic of sorts, that is generally a creamy white in color, and also sports a dim gold trim and buttons of the same color, which line the sides of one part of the tunic, keeping it in place. Her legs are generally bare, and on her feet she wears almost blindingly white, high-heeled shoes, that usually produce a sort of clicking sound when she walks. While one of her arms is also bare, on the other she wears a long sleeve that is the same with a mostly finger-less glove (save for her middle finger on that hand), with both the sleeve and the glove being pitch black, so they often appear as one garment (in fact, they might very well be, but this has not been confirmed). In addition, the garment is adorned on one side with a series of gold spikes, that are often believed to be fake but can sometimes actually be used for offensive damage, though usually for comedic moments. By far her most notable feature is the giant syringe that she consistently carries with her, usually slung over her back, with the arm covered by the black glove holding it in place, though she can sometimes carry this at her side, if it is proven necessary. Personality By far, Joy's most notable feature is her incredible dedication towards curing disease and healing wounds, with many people often comparing it to fanaticism, borderline mania. This is mostly due to the loss of her parents as a child, which led her to desire that no one be put through the same suffering that she did, watching their loved ones slowly waste away, unable to do anything. She also has an impressive dedication towards fixing what is wrong in people, to the point that she refuses to eat, drink, or sleep until she has managed to cure it, except for at the patient's request (since she also heavily respects the desires of the patient, save for when she believes they are wrong or that she is more right than they are). Her determination and dedication to any particular patient often leads to her doing whatever she can to cure them, even if they attempt to run away from her sometimes draconian attempts at 'helping them'. If this occurs, Joy is most likely going to chase after them as long as she needs to, until she either completes the treatment or is distracted by another case that rears it's head while she's pursuing a patient. Joy also seems to enjoy testing out and coming up with new varieties of medicine or radical treatments to cure some of the bigger illnesses in the world, ESPECIALLY Gourmet World-related illnesses. Furthermore, she does not hesitate to try these out on new patients, usually without consulting them except seconds before actually performing the risky procedure. While she can usually be persuaded to not try them at any one time should the patient not want to be a guinea pig (silly, right?), however, she has a habit of conveniently 'forgetting' that such warnings were received, and is constantly on the lookout for a willing test subject, at times attempting to blackmail potential candidates should she feel it necessary to. When it comes to Marimo, as her 'willing' test subject and guinea pig, she seems to have no hesitation when it comes to using a new and potentially controversial treatment on him, sometimes, as with her other patients, springing them on him at complete random, and often becomes aggravated when he is in pain, is complaining about the suddenness of her 'attacks', or any form of resistance at all, often applying more pain when this occurs (suggesting that she might have something of a sadistic side, though this has not been confirmed). At the end of the day, however, Joy is a nurse almost like any other, and usually keeps up a pleasant and excellent bedside manner (the only exception, being, of course, Marimo), and she genuinely cares about the well being of her patients, so, while her more extreme measures and treatments may seem life-threatening, she would never willingly administer a treatment that she felt posed a risk of actually killing a patient (the only exception being a patient whom she felt could actually handle a potentially deadly treatment, once more, being Marimo in most cases). Though, even with Marimo, she is loathe to see him actually die, and will do anything to keep him alive, no matter what occurs. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Decent CQC Expertise- Medical Skills- Physical Attributes Above-Average Speed- Weapons Giant Syringe- Quotes Trivia *Her name is a reference to Nurse Joy from the Pokémon anime series. *Her appearance is based off Eclipse Ophiuchus from the Fairy Tail anime. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Nurse Category:Life Category:Memoirs of a Bishokuya